playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Fidlak
Fidlak' Jatede' is a character from Toshiko Games and a playable character. Biography KEEPER OF THE WAND "Accused of witchcraft by the villagers of his hometown Oriya, Fidlak had to clear his name by defeating Kanabi Gallows. His magical wand has seen him through bad times, and gives him a variety of magical powers. His specialization in status effects and variation spells makes him very unique and powerful, a good combination when it comes to defeating his enemies, and a good counter to balance his socially-awkwardness." Gameplay Fidlak is a very interesting character. He's interesting because he's very risky to play with. His attacks mainly cause status effects, which can help, but don't deal much damage on their own. His attacks that don't cause status effects vary in strength; meaning that one time you use an attack, it could deal a ton of damage. But the next time you use that same attack, it might deal little to nothing. His attacks are kind of random and therefore risky to use, but under good circumstances, he can annihalate. Fidlak himself has decent speed, but lacks weight, making him easier to damage. He has decent jumps and a below average air game. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Engulf Fidlak creates a ring of fire around himself that lingers for 2 seconds. Side Red: Arcane Flashlight Fidlak creates a bright light that blinds opponents momentarily. Up Red: Wizard Leap Fidlak leaps high into the air. Down Red: Siphon Fidlak fires a continuous spell that drains the Shield meter of whoever it hits and refills his a bit. It lasts indefinitely, but he is immobile while using it. Neutral Yellow: Poison Spell Fidlak fires a blast that slowly drains the Shield meter of anyone it hits. Lasts for 5 seconds. Side Yellow: Sleepy Spell Fidlak fires a blast that makes anyone it hits fall asleep for 3 seconds. Up Yellow: Freeze Spell Fidlak fires a blast that freezes anyone it hits in place for 3 seconds. Down Yellow: Energy Drain Spell Fidlak fires a blast that slowly drains the Crash meter of anyone it hits for 5 seconds. Neutral Green: Kick Fidlak kicks anyone in front of him. Side Green: Magic Shield Fidlak creates a magic wall in front of him that deflects projectiles. Up Green: Variable Blast Fidlak fires a blast that deals a random amount of damage. One time you use it, it could deal major damage. The next time, it could deal little to none. Down Green: Boot Stomp Fidlak stomps with his metal boots, creating a small shockwave. Crash Attack: Wand Swap Fidlak summons a magical staff that causes random status effects to affect all opponents. He can then KO opponents by firing huge magic blasts. Animations Introduction Fidlak tosses his wand into the air and attempts to catch it, only to have it fall down and bonk him on the head. Winning Screen Fidlak holds a wanted poster of himself up for all to see, and then uses his magic to make it disintegrate. Losing Screen Fidlak is thrown into a small jail cell Costumes Keeper of the Wand His default Color Swaps *Red hair and yellow robe *Green hair and blue robe *Purple hair and orange robe Anzi His friend Anzi Trivia *Fidlak was created by Toshiko's co-founder Drew. *Fidlak is one of 6 human characters in the game. Category:Blog posts